


Now You See Me

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M, Smut, morey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Adding to the collection of growing Morey smut this fandom so desperately needs.





	Now You See Me

Lydia’s party had started dwindling down, the remainder of the guests were scattered across the lawn on bean bag chairs making small talk. Some were flat on their backs looking at the stars. But some, for example an invisible chameleon and a quirky human, were tangled up in one another, groping, licking, breathing in each other’s air. Mason was reclined on the beach chair, Corey straddled in his lap, grinding ever so slowly as his tongue played around in Mason’s mouth. Small little whines being the only indication that the two were actually there.

Theo and Liam were still bopping around in the pool, playing with the nerf guns when Corey reappeared with Mason. “We are heading out, you coming?”

Liam ducked behind the inflatable pink flamingo “Uh, no,” he said peeking around the big floaty and firing at Theo who was hiding on the other side, “I am ending this damn chimera and then making him piggy back me home” Liam rambled as he dodged another nerf.

“Cool, see you tomorrow” Corey flashed a quick smile at the boys before grabbing Mason’s hand, making a beeline for the door. He had never been so thankful that his friend didn’t need a ride home.

The two barely got to the car, their mouths hungry and irritated, wanting more. Corey loved the way Mason’s full lips enveloped his own, he could never keep his mind from wandering to a place where Masons mouth was wrapped around something way more erotic than just his lips, hence their kissing never stayed at _just_ kissing.

The boy had a way with his mouth. Corey had never experienced something quite like the way Mason went to work on him. His lips were softer than anything Corey knew before, his tongue piercing putting just the right amount of bite into it. And he hollowed his cheeks in a way that left Corey’s mind spinning into oblivion. The best part of this was that Corey could transform at any time, in anyplace and not a soul would know that in that moment Mason was staring up at him with watery eyes, swallowing Corey down like a pro.

They fell into the car. Corey started the engine with Mason attached to his neck, his one hand playing along the waistband of Corey’s jeans. Mason’s lips trailed down to his boyfriend’s shoulder, kissing softly over the material of his tank top, leaving wet patches all the way down his bicep. “Mase, baby, stop teasing please” Corey was breathless shifting around in his seat as the car sped forward, his body chasing Mason’s mouth.

“I’ve got you, shhh” Mason whispered against Corey’s abs as he pushed up his shirt. He licked a line from Corey’s navel to his hip and bit down softly into the protruding bone causing Corey to roll his hips up to meet Mason’s touch. His zipper was undone and the jeans pushed down slightly, his cock brushing against mason’s cheek, smearing a little drop of pre-cum into his flawless ebony skin.

A warm haze flowed over Corey as Mason’s hot tongue made contact with his cock. Mason sucked at the skin of Corey’s shaft, dragging his tongue up to the tip, lazily lapping around the head then flicking over the slit. His hand pumped up from the base in sync with every lick, Corey whined glancing down “Say please” Mason purred with a devilish look in his eyes and Corey knew that did not mean to utter the words as such, so he obliged by flashing his luminous green chimera eyes for his boyfriend, biting down on his bottom lip. He chuckled silently at Mason’s strange little kink.

Mason squirmed in delight, rubbing his palm over his entrapped erection. He lowered his head taking Corey’s tip into his wet mouth, sucking gently. The chimera’s eyes rolled back as he bucked up into his mouth, pushing himself a little deeper and Mason gladly accepted more of him.  

Corey held onto the back of Mason’s neck, feeling the muscles strain as he worked his head up and down.  His other hand gripped the wheel, his knuckles turning white as Mason’s mouth slid all the way down to the base, leaving Corey gasping for air “Oh my god…such a good boy, baby” Corey praised with a husky voice, “ _such_ a good boy”

Mason pulled back upon hearing Corey’s pleased sounds, sucking softly until his lips curled around the tip again, his tongue sliding below the curve of the head. He once again took Corey all the way in, the stud in his tongue gliding along the chimera’s length until his nose was nestled in the soft hairs of Corey’s groin. He moved his head in a slow circle feeling Corey’s cock wriggle in the back of his throat and his nails digging into his neck, soft grunts and gasps slipping from his lips.

Corey watched as Mason tilted his head slightly, looking up at the chimera, his eyes wet and glistening in the dim moonlight, he could feel mason’s satisfied smile upon seeing his face in complete and utter desperation for release, “Mase…please…please” he breathed, the car speeding forward.

He slid Corey’s shaft from his mouth and started moving his head up and down at a unforgiving pace, Corey’s dick sliding out of his mouth with every second stroke, making a delicious popping sound. Mason greedily licked at the saliva trail connecting them before sucking Corey down again until he found a fast and steady rhythm, “that’s it baby, keep going…don’s sto-”

Corey’s legs twitched as he felt his orgasm build, the pleasure of Mason’s mouth rolling off of him in waves. He hit the brakes and the car skidded to a halt on the side of the road, unable to silence the moans escaping his chest any longer.

He leaned back as Mason sucked the pleasure from his body drop by delicious drop, coating his beautiful full lips with the chimera’s release, licking up every spilled bead from between his fingers.

Just then a police siren sounded behind them and Corey watched in the side mirror as a deputy got out of the car and stared walking toward them. He quickly transitioned himself and Mason to an invisible state while pulling Mason onto his lap. The cop shined his flashlight into the car and it blinded the two boys but the cop was none the wiser.

Corey placed a finger over Mason’s cum stained lips signaling for him to be quiet, the boy nodded in agreement, his dark eyes looking at Corey with want. The cop circled the car, checking the plates, placing a hand on the hood, finding it still warm from just being driven.

Corey traced over Mason’s lips and his thumb wiped up a little dribble of cum in the corner of his mouth and he watched as that corner twisted up into a smirk, Mason’s tongue darting out slowly as if he was asking for the dribble back, so Corey pressed his thumb to the boy’s tongue, his eyes fixed on the way Mason sucked it into his mouth, his hips grinding down into Corey’s lap, “That’s my baby” Corey praised again in a soft whisper, snaking a hand around mason’s shoulder and pulling him down harder into him as the boy grinded forward.

Their mouths were hungry on one another’s and Corey moaned at the taste of himself on Mason’s tongue, this glorious tongue that set his world on fire. They listened to the cop call in an abandoned car on the outskirts and stifled giggles as the window started steaming up the moment the cop turned to leave.

Mason waited for the cop to drive off to lean into Corey, “Get me home Cor” he breathed into his neck as he moved back to the passenger seat. The two broke contact and there was a brief buffer between worlds before they were both visible again. Mason smiled at the way Corey’s mouth dropped open as he undid his zipper, pulling his huge dick out into his hand. He stroked himself lazily and Corey watched as he squeezed glistening beads from the tip, pulling the skin over it and then back down again. The Chimera’s show was interrupted by Mason’s hoarse voice, “Well are you going to drive or are you going to watch me until they come to tow us away so I can screw you in a jail cell?”

Corey looked like he seriously considered the latter for a good few seconds “Corey! Drive!!” Corey jumped to start the car as Mason gasped at another upstroke of his hand.


End file.
